A Sneeze is an Eighth---
by Girlsandguysandmoreguys
Summary: Shima tells his classmate an interesting fact during cleaning duty and Rin just has to try it out, with some reluctant help from Yukio-sensei. FEMRin. Twincest. Rated for language.
1. A Sneeze

A Sneeze.

"_HEckshO_!" Rin blows her nose.

"Did you have fun?" Shima wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at his half-demon classmate earning him looks ranging from pity to annoyance. Rin ignored the serial flirt and instead glared at Shura who was 'supervising' the exwire's by leaning against a wall snoring loudly.

"I hate cleaning duty."

"Ne, Shima-san?" Shiemi begins pausing when the boy looks up from where he's gathering rubbish, excitement lighting up his eyes as whenever a girl speaks to him. "Why do you always ask people if they had fun when they sneeze?" Both Suguro and Konekomaru groan audibly at the question, Shima starts grinning in a fashion reminiscent of a serial killer in a nuthouse.

"That's because~ did you know? A sneeze is an eighth of an orgasm." He drew close to Shiemi so Rin pulls her back slightly in case the pervert tries anything, she was sure he'd been there every-time her skirt had flipped up while she had been enrolled at true cross academy.

"That's stupid." Izumo said shooting the boy down before he even draws breath after his statement.

"How would you even know something like that?" Rin asked turning to Suguro and Konekomaru, the smaller of whom blushed a bright red under her questioning gaze and moved off into a corner to continue mopping. Rin tried to hide the hurt that he was still afraid of her because of the satan-spawn thing, she thought that they had moved past it by now.

Suguro blushed as well but he glared at the ceiling and growled. "Don't ask me something like that, idiot."

Rin tried to forget about the comment but it keeps creeping back into her mind, until she decided she had to know. _'If a sneeze is and eighth of an orgasm then if you sneeze eight times in a row then it'll feel the same right?'_ she thinks, then she ponders how to make someone sneeze eight times all in one go.

Yukio looks at her blankly when she asks him, that look that says _I'm not even going to react as your stupidity is off the scale._

"Come on Yukio! I wanna know if it's true." She begged.

"Alright fine. Try taking a tissue and twist one end so it makes a small point." Rin launched herself across the room to grab a tissue out of the dispenser, she displayed the twisted corner to her stunned twin.

"What next?"

"Gently rub the twisted part on the inside of your nose to tickle it." Rin sneezed blinking and looking startled, she squinted at the twisted end of the tissue and tried again this time sneezing three times. She tried again and only got one sneeze.

"It's stopped working Yukio!" She whined balling the tissue up and tossing it in the wastepaper basket between their desks. "What else?"

_To Be Continued...  
_


	2. A Tip

A Tip.

Yukio rolled his eyes, whenever his older sister got ideas like this into her head she would stubbornly keep at it until it was either proved or disproved, unfortunately it was never about anything useful. He told her another way he knew of to force a sneeze and she ran off to implement it. Worried she may inadvertently hurt herself Yukio followed slowly.

She was rushing around the kitchen gathering pepper, ground coriander and cumin and mixing them all together with her finger. Her tail was dancing behind her showing off her anticipation. Inhaling the concoction made her sneeze five times in quick succession, she took another whiff to try and bring about another round but it lost its effectiveness quickly as her body got used to the irritation.

She opened the freezer and inhaled deeply, she plucked her eyebrows and pulled one of her nose-hairs. she shut off the lights and closed her eyes counting to one-hundred before turning them on and looking at the light. And every-time she failed to get to eight it was Yukio's fault.

"What else can I try Yuki?" She said using his nickname in her sweetest voice. He had long since lost interest and only paused in his paperwork and study to give her another method of forcing a sneeze since she came to him begging and he never could resist that. She was hugging him from behind in an attempt to get what she called a _real answer_ out of him.

"Have you tried strong mint gum?"

"Done it."

"Tickling the roof of your mouth?"

"Done."

"Fake sneezing?"

"Done, come on Yuki~ give me one that works!" she moaned.

"They're only meant to force a sneeze that's already coming, nee-san, there isn't a method that makes you sneeze eight times in one go." He said sighing.

"Well I want to know what it's like." She said stubbornly, folding her arms and sitting on her younger brother's lap.

"Sneezing?" He raised an eyebrow at her, she huffed and refused to meet his eye a blush spreading across her cheeks.

He realised what she meant, "Oh…" was all he could manage and that only made her blush deeper and spread to her ears. "You've never…?" She seemed affronted by his question.

"You think cos I'm a demon I'm gonna fuck any guy who comes along?" She said annoyed.

"Of course not, nee-san, I meant you've never done it by yourself?"

"By… myself? I thought only guys could do that?" She cocked her head to one side looking at Yukio like she had when she had first asked how to force a sneeze. He prayed that she wouldn't ask for tips to masturbate. It seemed God wasn't listening to middle-second-class-exorcist Okumura Yukio this afternoon.

"Absolutely not Nee-san!"

"Come on, I'm only asking for a tip!"

"We're brother and sister, we can't it would be a sin." He pleaded, being held to the ground by his freakishly strong twin probably wasn't the best place for bargaining but there was no way to stop her without shooting her.

"Like being Satan's kids isn't sin enough. Just give me a low down Yuki, I know where _stuff_ goes an' all I just want to know how to do it myself." She pleaded. Yukio still refused trying to throw his sister off before he began to react.

His will power alone wasn't enough to keep from getting an erection with his sister on top of him pressing against his groin and _wriggling_ while she leaned over him her hair carrying her scent into his nose. He only hoped that she didn't notice, or even better didn't know what it was, a possibility when she didn't even know how to masturbate.

Once again god failed to hear his prayers.

"Oh my god, Yukio why're you hard?!" she said leaping off of him and crouching nearby looking like he was a wild animal that might bite her.

_To Be Continued..._

_In celebration of the next chapter of AnE being posted, here is the next chapter a little early!_

_And because I nearly fell off my bed when I checked my account and found this to be so popular already!_

_But you'll have to do better than that to get the next one before the weekend! I'm talking to you blackchaosaria2501 no sweet talking me this time!  
_

_(Gone overboard on the '!' in this one, but that just shows how excited I am!)_


	3. Enough

Enough.

Yukio covered his crotch with his hands, though anyone with half a brain would know why they were there so they didn't serve to protect his dignity at all. "It's a natural reaction when someone is sitting on top of you and moving like that!" he yelled back.

She went quiet all of a sudden which usually meant something dangerous, "So if Shiemi was sitting on you and moving around, you'd get hard from that?" Rin's face was blank, if he said no she would probably call him a freak and run off but he never could lie to his twin. He took too long pondering his answer so Rin came to her own conclusions and turned a bright red.

"But I'm your _sister_." She cried.

"I didn't ask to be like this!" The rejection in her words wounded him so he sounded harsher than he'd meant to. Yukio stood up, his short lived erection now completely scared away. "You think I haven't tried to stop having these feelings? You think I don't know how sick and twisted this is? All I can ever think about is you, so don't push me away. I don't see anyone else when you're around, Nee-san.

"I've never needed to act on these feelings before, so please just pretend like this never happened okay? Then it'll just be the same as always." Yukio couldn't meet her eyes, he knew she would never be able to accept the feelings he had so he had always bottled them up, he had moved into a room of his own in the monastery when they hit puberty, but it had been impossible here as he needed to be able to keep an eye on Rin all the time, but what if she went to Pheles-kyo and demanded that they have different rooms, or even that someone else look over her.

A warm hand cupped his cheek and forced him to look at his sister, "Don't cry Yukio." She said softly wiping the warm tears away. They slid down to the floor and his sister held him while he cried until all the tears were gone. Only then did Rin speak again.

"I don't hate you Yukio, okay? I can't even imagine my life without you, so don't ever think that I'll leave you alone okay? Just give me some time." Rin kissed his cheek, a purely platonic gesture but one that she hadn't done since they were both ten.

It wasn't what Yukio wanted, but it was enough.

_End_

_So it wasn't sexy, but i am kinda sorta working on a smutty sequel. _

_Also these chapters looked bigger on my word processor, someone give me feedback on chapter length. this whole fic was too long for a one shot i think but maybe i should'a divided it into two rather than three... I'll do better next time!_


End file.
